1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inkjet printer head and a method of manufacturing the inkjet printer head. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inkjet printer head using micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) and a method of manufacturing the inkjet printer head.
2. Discussion of the Background
An industrial inkjet printer uses metal, such as copper, gold, silver etc., and ceramic and polymer as well as dye. A method of direct printing a substrate, a film, fabric, a display apparatus, etc., has been used for printing an industrial graphic display apparatus, a display apparatus, a solar cell and etc. An inkjet printer has been used to form a color filter and an alignment layer for aligning liquid crystals.
A printer head having various characteristics such as high resolution and high reliability is required for the industrial inkjet printer. Accordingly, technology for the inkjet printer head using small electric elements has been developed.
However, the chemical resistance of small electric elements of the inkjet printer head is poor. Thus, chemicals used for printing liquid may deteriorate a driving circuit of the printer head. For example, the small electric elements of the inkjet printer head are attached to other elements using adhesive. The printing liquid may leak towards the small electric elements attached to the other elements through the adhesive, so that the electric characteristics of the driving circuit of the elements may be degraded
In addition, N-methyl2-pyrrolidone (NMP), which is a kind of polyimide solvent used for aligning liquid crystal, may dissolve an anisotropic conductive film that connects the driving circuit to the other elements, so that the printer head may be deteriorated.